A Change for the Better
by HiwatariFan14
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke haven't met for 3 years, they are both 17. What happens when Satoshi takes a walk and bumps into Daisuke and how does this effect the way Satoshi thinks. Major ooc! Shonenai, Oneshot SatoshixKrad.


'The day was just breaking over the horizon; I was on my daily walk on the town. It has been 3 years since I last saw my friend Daisuke. I remember the time when Dark and Krad entered our lives. It happened when we were 14 and no doubt, that it will happen again. The one good thing is, Krad shall never return. That freak could manipulate minds and play tricks on them. Luckily, he is only passed down through the male genes. Maybe I will get to see him again. Unfortunately, I could not help but let him have his way. It was too painful to fight back. Now I rather miss hearing him, which is strangely odd since I hated him at the time. I am sure that Daisuke misses Dark as well. I should visit him.' The blue haired male thought in his head.

Satoshi Hiwatari was now 17, old enough to do what he wanted. 'I think I should visit Daisuke. It has been too long since I last saw him.' He thought. As he walked down the street, he ran into a little white rabbit. "Kyu?" It said. "Why, hello Wiz." the creature called wiz kyu'd happily. A figure with Red hair raced toward him. "Wiz get back here..." The Redhead stopped. "Uh...Satoshi! How have you been?" The Redhead squealed. "I've been doing fine. I've missed you, it's been too long since we last spoke." Satoshi said. "Yes way too long." The 2 exchanged glances and smiled. "Come back to my house for awhile, we'll talk there." Daisuke offered.

"DAISUKE COME HERE AND QUICK, IF YOU HAVE A FRIEND OVER HE CAN COME TO." Emiko screamed as they walked through the door. Normally his mother would call him Dai so, this must have been important. "I wonder what's going on, and how she knew I brought someone over, I'll never know." Daisuke said. Satoshi followed Daisuke into the living room. What he saw shocked him tremendously. Daisuke stood there in utter shock while Satoshi started to stutter. "W...What are...you doing...h...here?" Satoshi asked. Emiko was in a corner with Kosuke, Daisuke's father, waiting for him to move. "You're not happy to see me Satoshi, what a shame." The person said. "Krad, I'll ask you once again. What are you doing here?" Satoshi said. "Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you. First, it was not my decision to come here in the first place. The black wings started to crumble so Dark and I escaped. I tried to fly away but after a few minuets of flying my wings suddenly gave up and I went crashing into there window. In addition, that is how I got here." Krad said.

The doorbell rang and Daisuke went to get it. It was silent in the room where Krad and Satoshi stood, Krad having soft eyes (Which will probably never happen) and Satoshi glaring at Krad. Out of the silence came a scream. "DARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHYARE YOU WITH RIKU AND RISA?" Satoshi turned his head to the entrance. Out of the hallway came Dark, Daisuke, Riku and Risa. "They caught me flying over the park, I did nothing wrong." As Dark entered the room, he fell silent and a hard look came across his face. "Daisuke, what is he doing here?" Dark asked. "He kind of had wing trouble and went crashing into the window." Daisuke explained. Krad lifted his gaze. "Hello Dark." Krad stepped forward and the sat on the couch. He was exhausted from flying too much. Dark stepped back. 'Could this really be Krad. He looks so damn innocent now, what the hells up with that.' Dark thought.

The sun was now setting and Krad needed a place to stay. "I need to look for an inn, so if you excuse me, I shall be leaving. Sorry for the window." Krad said as he turned to leave. 'Did Krad just apologize to the Niwa's? Has he really changed that much?' Satoshi thought. "I'll see you guys later. I need to make dinner. It was nice speaking to all of you again." Satoshi turned and left. Down the block, Krad went into an abandoned alleyway and sat down. Satoshi followed him. 'I can't let Krad sleep on the streets. Wait did I just think that, I think we both have changed a little.' Satoshi thought. "You can come to my place instead of sleeping in this alley." Satoshi said with sincerity. Krad looked up in surprise. "Satoshi-sama, I thought you hated me." Krad's eyes went cold. "No, I don't hate you anymore. I enjoyed your company, even though I fought against it." Satoshi said. The quiet calm filled Krad's eyes once again. "Thank you, Satoshi..." Krad decided not to say sama at the end. Satoshi stuck his hand out and pulled Krad up. "Let's go home, Krad."

Satoshi set up a room for Krad to stay in. "I really appreciate this. Thank you so much Satoshi." Krad said. Satoshi looked up into his eyes and saw pain. 'I wonder what happened to Krad that he changed.' Satoshi thought. "Krad, what happened?" Krad's eyes showed horror when Satoshi asked. "You don't have to tell me but I would like to know." "Satoshi, in the Black wings when we were sealed, terrible chains that cut into my skin wrapped around my body. The pain was so great... I couldn't stand it. I thought maybe they would go away but they didn't... Finally, after the Black wings crumbled I was set free. With all my powers drained and horrible pictures that were shown to me, they were of all the people I knew cut up and shoved into my moth to eat." Krad stopped and a tear rolled down his check. "Krad, no one's going to force feed you human bodies, though at the moment I can see why, I promise no one would do that."

Krad looked at Satoshi. "But, the only reason I had that image was because...because...I...I love you Satoshi." Krad looked away. Satoshi sat there, shocked. 'He loves me? And...And...And' Satoshi could finish his thought. "That's why I threatened you. I knew you would never care for me, so I made sure you couldn't care for anyone. I am so sorry I did that." Krad was now crying. "Krad...I...I love you as well." Krad's head snapped up in his direction. "I know you've done horrible things, but the past 3 years I couldn't get you out of my head. I thought I was crazy but, today while I was walking I caught myself thinking of how much I missed your presence and your voice. I finally realized that I really did love you." Satoshi wrapped his arms around Krad. Krad was stunned at first but then hugged Satoshi back. "Satoshi, I never want to leave you again. Please let me stay here." Krad begged while hold on tightly to Satoshi. "You're welcome to stay here." Satoshi stated. 'I thought that this would never be possible, to love anyone, but here I am, in Krad's arm. It feels so good.' Satoshi fell asleep to Krad voice in his head. Krad was singing. He took off Satoshi's shirt (No he is no molesting him) and put it on the bedside table. Then, he took off his shirt and crawled into bed with him, pulling Satoshi close to him.

The next morning Satoshi didn't want to wake up and neither did Krad. "Good morning Satoshi." Krad kissed the top of Satoshi's head. "Good Morning." he mumbled. He snuggled closer to Krad. "Do you want breakfast?" Krad asked. After a few minuets, Satoshi replied. "You know I don't eat breakfast." Krad sighed. "It's not healthy to never eat breakfast. Please at least eat a piece of toast." Krad picked up Satoshi, who was still asleep and put him on the chair down stairs in the kitchen. "But, if you insist I'll eat whatever you cook." Satoshi finally said after being in a daze. "Okay, I'll make pancakes." Krad ran around the kitchen like a girl, smiling and laughing. Satoshi was in utter shock. 'He's actually smiling. Oh god I love him.' Satoshi blushed at his own thoughts.

In a few minuets, the pancakes were done and they started eating. "Wow this is really good." Satoshi said while eating. "Thank you." Krad was smiling again. "We should go for a walk after this. It would be nice in the park, and we can both paint. Then surprise each other and show what we painted." Satoshi said. "I like that idea. After your done eating well get ready." Krad said.

Krad got changed while Satoshi grabbed the art supplies. He brought all sorts of brushes and paints. After about an hour, they were both ready and walked out of the house. "Satoshi, you walk alone like this all the time?" Krad asked. "Yes, it gets very lonely but, I can deal but, since I have you here I'm not alone." Krad smiled at Satoshi again and Satoshi's face went red. Krad giggled a little and so did Satoshi. In no time, they had reached a hill, where they set up their art supplies. They were painting all day and laughing at what each other did. In one of Krad's paintings it showed he and Satoshi in a bed lying in each other's arms both tops where off. "Krad, this is beautiful." Satoshi said. "Thank you." Krad pulled Satoshi into a hug. They weren't far from the house since they were still on his property.

The sun finally started to set and both Krad and Satoshi painted a sunset. "Maybe we can stay out here tonight." Krad suggested. "That's not a bad idea. It would be peaceful. The only problem would be the light...no we'll build a fire that way we can still see all the stars and we can keep warm." Satoshi was excited to be out here with Krad. "We should get would and have a dirt hole." Satoshi looked at Krad and Krad looked at Satoshi. "I'll stay here and make the hole." Satoshi started to make the whole where the fire would be. Krad got the wood and came back within a few minuets.

It was dark now and they had a fire. Satoshi took of his shirt and Krad did the same. As Satoshi was getting up, Krad pulled him back down and into his arms. Satoshi turned around to face Krad. Krad looked deep into Satoshi's eyes and Satoshi looked deep into Krad's eyes. All of a sudden bright lights flashed across the sky, they broke there gaze for a moment and watched the meteor shower. "It's magnificent." Krad said, Satoshi still there in his arms. Satoshi nodded. Krad turned Satoshi to him. "I love you." Satoshi looked calm and gazed into Krad's eyes. "I love you too." They both closed there eyes and kissed. The most wonderful kiss ever shared between them. They soon lied down with the meteor shower still arise, in each others arms and fell asleep.


End file.
